


Husband hole

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood was pissed when he learned about leo, But low key glad bc he didn't taint his bro, Crack, Drabble, I Will Go Down With This Ship, May make this a series tbh, My Oc Leo, Other, Pre-OT3, Prostitution, There is a sequel in the works, its very short, reposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: Pairings: Blood/Suger (mentioned)  Suger/Leo(my oc)Repost from tumblr that i brought over for a sequel im postingSummery: friends with benefits are huge dorks around each other





	Husband hole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtomatofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtomatofan/gifts).



      Their relationship was unusual at the start, after all Suger approached him to learn about sex. A good idea to go to a prostitute and learn from the best, unlike the underlust brothers he won’t snitch to Blood. His favorite part of the job is breaking in virgins and honestly taking most of Suger’s firsts was very appealing. Especially since Blood is always an ass to him for being a shady character, honestly it’s insulting because he’s nowhere near as bad as the lust brother’s,maybe. Suger tapping his shoulder brings him from his thoughts and the hybrid can’t help but smile at his friend with benefits. “Hey Sugatit, whats up?” The frail skeleton squawks at the nickname and shoves  his arm playfully. “As i was saying before you spaced out, since Blood and i have finally..” He flushes a lovely orange color and giggles into his hands hiding his braces out of habit. “I want you to u-use my…….husband hole.”

 

Leo chokes on the saliva in his mouth and let’s out a loud wheeze of laughter at the choice of phrase. It was so bizarre and unusual that he can’t help but to laugh. The smaller skeleton pouts with embarrassment all over his face and beats against Leo’s chest to get him to stop laughing. “LEO IT’S NOT FUNNY!”


End file.
